two shot
by Sacral
Summary: Sort of Sequel to 'One shot'. Still IruKaka


Two-shot

Something pocked him uncomfortably between his ribs just to travel to his right shoulderblade and continue its agonizing prodding. Kakashi grunted miserably and rolled over on his back. His mouth was dry as the desert so he tried to swallow. But instead of something liquid a hard _something_ made him gag. Kakashi coughed like there was no tomorrow.

"Now, now, take it easy!", Iruka said and patted him on his shaking back.

"What are you doing here?", the silver-haired Jounin wheezed when he finally got his breathing back and spat the hard pill thing that had made him gag in the basket next to his desk. The look of disapproval on Iruka's face he missed entirely.

"Saving your life as it looks like.", Iruka answered dryly, a wry smile tugging at his lips. He lurched forward from his seat when Kakashi started to cough again. This time it wasn't a simple chakra-seed but blood coloured salvia that came out of Kakashi's mouth. The red fluid dripped trough Kakashi's pale fingers and coloured the blue sheet an odd shade of violet.

"Shit, shit, shit…", Iruka repeated while he quickly made a one-handed seal and slammed his flat palm down at Kakashi's thigh. The other hand had gripped Kakashi at his shoulder to keep him from braining himself at his nightstand.

"Ok, calm down, deep breath. In and out, in and out…good, just like that, keep in and out…"

Only minutes later the ordered med-nins rushed trough Kakashi's door.

"He's okay, as far as it seems. His body just seems to believe he is still in the hell Itachi put him trough and reacted to it. It will take some time till his systems functions normal again.", the head of the med-team said after they had checked the blood-coughing Jounin up, his eyes dark and piercing like the one of a hawk. Iruka leaned outside Kakashi's tiny apartment against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest and serious frown on his face.

"How long will it take?", he asked. The med-nin knew who he was so he could display his power openly. A invisible barrier currently held all unwanted visitors out of Kakashi's room, including crazy missing-nins and dutiful ANBU operatives alike. Only who Iruka wanted to enter the apartment was able to go trough the barrier.

"Ranges from one day to one week. It depends how strong he concentrates on the pain. I am quite content the harder he concentrates on the agony, the more it will become." Iruka just nodded and dismissed the white-clad shinobi. For a long moment he didn't move, watching the med-nins move down the staircase with dark, unreadable eyes, then he quickly opened Kakashi's door and darted in, closing the door instantly behind him.

Kakashi lay unmoving on his bed, oh-so-beautiful and vulnerable, facemask tucked down once again. His eyes had been closed but slid open to stare at Iruka groggily, the drugs the med-nins had put him under keeping him from gaining full consciousness.

_There goes my fuck…_, Iruka thought unhappily as he sat down beside Kakashi's form on the bed, taking one pale hand in his own and rubbing it ill it had warmed a little. Then a thought struck him and he smiled evilly at the wall.

"Here, another pill to help you restrain the pain.", Iruka said, holding out another chakra-seed for Kakashi to swallow. The silver-haired eyed it with bleary eyes, barely able to register that there was something at all in Iruka's hand.

"But the doctor said there was a special way you have to take it!", Iruka continued happily, smiling like the Cheshire-cat just gotten the long longed for bowl of milk. Before Kakashi could shift his eyes to his face he had already slipped the seed between these pale lips and pressed his own against them. Iruka hummed contently as he felt Kakashi's hand in his grip stiffen but not recoil. He made sure the silver-haired Jounin swallowed the chakra-seed this time, getting to explore Kakashi's mouth as some kind of bonus and tasting old blood, earth and -to his surprise- bitter chocolate.

Iruka shifted a little bit, travelling from pale lips to the even paler skin on Kakashi's throat and glanced at Kakashi's face briefly. Those mismatched eyes were wide open, staring in surprise at the ceiling and still clouded from the drugs.

Iruka nipped at Kakashi's throat, pushed down his facemask deeper and lapped at a particular well-tasting spot before he bit down. Gentle but still sternly, and he felt Kakashi suck in a sharp breath. Iruka grinned and nibbled a little more at this particular spot while he thought about what he had to do to leave a bite scar. Kakashi's hand pushing weakly against his shoulders ripped away such thoughts.

Iruka sat back up, the 'happy school-teacher'-smile back in place while he patted Kakashi fondly on the head like a well-behaving dog.

"Now, that wasn't too bad, or?", he chirped. Kakashi stared a moment at him and then tried to look down his throat at the spot Iruka had favoured.

"No, no, no.", Iruka said and lifted Kakashi's chin up with a finger. "We don't want to spoil the surprise, do we?"

An uncertain "Un?" was Kakashi's only answer and Iruka seemed to be satisfied with it. Then he suddenly darted forward, one hand catching one of Kakashi's again and weaving their fingers together, and pecked Kakashi on the nose. Infamous Copy-nin Kakashi Hatake, feared and known by uncountable Jounin in every country, stared dumb folded up at Iruka as the dark-haired shinobi stood up and left with a wave and a "I will go get some food."

After the door had closed behind him, Kakashi sat up slowly, still drowsy from the drugs, and buried his head in his hands, fingers sliding trough silver strands of hair and clenching and unclenching without a rhythm.

_What the hell was THAT?_

Iruka would show him as soon as the drugs would have worn off, but Kakashi didn't know that at that time.

-

You didn't really thought I would write a lemon here, you pervs, or? I read some pretty shitty lemon scenes and decided against any sex scenes until I am sure I can handle them. Besides, implications are _so_ much more fun to write. I am of the opinion that the kissing scene wasn't too bad so please write what you think about it. Would be _very_ happy about it. (To be true, the kissing scene is my favourite one here.) And I am still waiting for more IruKaka fanfics to turn up. Where are you, IruKaka lovers?


End file.
